Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop
by Clarione
Summary: Orang-orang bercerita tentang kedai kopi di ujung jalan, Katanya di sana banyak keajaiban, serta sihir, Hanya dengan secangkir cappuccino atau mocca latte, Kau bisa tersenyum ... AsuCaga. AU


_Orang-orang bercerita tentang kedai kopi di ujung jalan,_

_Katanya di sana banyak keajaiban, serta sihir,_

_Hanya dengan secangkir cappuccino atau mocca latte,_

_Kau bisa tersenyum ..._

.

.

.

Gundam SEED/DESTINY punyanya Masatsugu Iwase, Hajime Yatate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, SUNRISE

Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop punyanya Landon Pigg

Dan seorang Clarione tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini

.

Note: AU, OOC

.

Buat Summer Dash/Skye Dash ...

.

.

.

Ia hidup di dunia yang payah, Athrun Zala selalu mendorong dirinya untuk berpikiran demikian. Dunianya kaku, monoton, juga begitu terancang, sampai-sampai ia bisa menebak peristiwa apa yang akan terjadi dalam rentang tiga hari dari sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, siklus hidupnya hanyalah berkutat di seputaran bangun, kuliah bisnis, ikut serta _meeting_ dengan kolega ayahnya, belajar mengatur jalannya perusahaan, pulang, makan malam, diceramahi ayahnya di perpustakaan, mengerjakan tesis, kemudian tidur, dan rutinitas yang sama persis akan terulang di hari berikutnya.

Segala hal eksak dalam hidupnya membuat Athrun selalu berpikir praktis, berpandangan teoritis, semua pertanyaan adalah retorik, selalu ada jawaban berfakta di baliknya.

Hingga suatu saat semua anggapan Athrun diputarbalikkan, ketika tanpa sengaja ia menemukan sebuah kedai kopi di penghujung kompleks perkantoran tempat perusahaan keluarganya berdiri, berbincang-bincang dengan seorang barista unik di sana, dan perlahan-lahan nalarnya terbuka, ia melihat dunia yang benar-benar berkebalikan dengan dunianya.

* * *

"Jadi, hari ini filosofi kopi lagi? Aku sudah menceritakan wacana tentang kopi dari berbagai penjuru dunia, kau tidak bosan?"

Namanya Cagalli. Pertama kali melihatnya, Athrun menganggapnya sebagai seorang pemuda yang terlalu cantik, namun nyatanya ia perempuan, dan ia terlihat semakin cantik setelahnya, dengan rambut pirang terang dan mata sewarna madu. Ia selalu memakai kemeja putih dan apron hitam, berkutat dengan mug dan gelas, juga kopi. Dan saat-saat ia mengolah bubuk berwarna hitam itu hinga menjadi cairan siap minum dengan krim dan busa, Athrun selalu terpesona.

"Kau hanya bercerita hal-hal yang tidak lebih terdengar seperti sejarah kopi dari Amerika Selatan, yang kuinginkan adalah filosofi kopimu sendiri," Athrun mengaduk Arabica tanpa krim-nya, duduk santai di konter barista. "Kau tahu? Aku ingin mendengar pemikiran seorang barista tentang kopi yang mereka buat, apakah mereka membuat kopi karena mereka jatuh cinta dan menemukan surga di spesies _Coffea arabica_ itu? Atau karena tuntutan ekonomi? Atau karena meracik kopi adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan? Kau mengikuti pilihan yang mana?"

Cagalli berhenti mengelap mug, mengerutkan dahi kepada Athrun, sebelum menghela napas dan menjawab, "Yang pertama."

Athrun tersenyum, _Klise_, katanya dalam hati.

"Juga yang kedua, dan ketiga."

Tetapi gadis ini unik, tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang klise darinya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Gadis itu mendengus. "Konteksnya sama jika kau bertanya kepada seorang presiden tentang profesinya. Apakah ia mencintai pekerjaannya? Apakah ia puas dengan gajinya sebagai pegawai negeri? Setelah tidak lagi menjadi presiden apa yang akan ia lakukan?" ia menaruh mug-nya di rak kaca, "Profesi ini kupilih karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kopi, karena menjadi barista berarti aku mempunyai pekerjaan dan mendapat penghasilan, dan karena aku tidak pandai melakukan hal lain selain meracik kopi."

Athrun mengangguk kecil. Baginya, jawaban Cagalli tidak pernah membosankan. Ringan, lugas, apa adanya. Subjektif, namun diulas dengan perspektif yang berwarna. Gadis ini tidak terpelajar, namun apa yang ia miliki melampaui pesona para orang-orang cerdas. lugu, bersahaja, wajar, namun berpandangan luas.

"_Coffea robusta_," Cagalli melanjutkan. "Ranjau caffein, pemicu asam lambung dan insomnia. Tetapi walaupun begitu kau tidak akan pernah melewatkan pagimu tanpa menyesap secangkir kopi, entah itu dengan beberapa butir gula batu atau beberapa _scoop_ eskrim, dan siapa yang bisa menolak aroma espresso di pagi hari ketika kau bangun?"

Athrun mengangkat alis. "Para pelaku hidup sehat? Mereka menghindari kopi sama dengan mereka menghindari minuman beralkohol."

Lagi-lagi cagali mendengus. "Kadang aku berpikir jika orang-orang macam itu berlebihan. Kopi, jika kau konsumsi dalam porsi yang tepat, bisa mencegahmu kena yang namanya penyempitan pembuluh darah dan menghindarkanmu dari masalah jantung dan stroke."

"Wow," Athrun berpura-pura terkejut, "kupikir hanya _Capsicum annum_ saja yang bisa melakukan itu."

Cagalli menatap Athrun sejenak, kemudian mebuang napas perlahan. "Percakapan kita sudah menjurus ke absurd, kau tahu?" ia melirik arlojinya, "Sudah jam sepuluh, malam, dan kedai sudah kosong. Kau tidak memiliki keluarga yang menunggumu pulang?"

"Tidak," jawab Athrun enteng, bohong, tentu saja. "Kau?"

"Tidak punya keluarga?" Cagalli mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sungguh?"

Athrun mengangguk. "Aku tinggal sendirian di kota ini, minggat dari kampung halamanku, dan mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai staff administrasi pada sebuah perusahaan penyedia jasa travel, hidup sederhana di kota yang kejam."

Cagalli mengangguk. "Begitu," katanya, terlihat paham. "Kalau pacar? Aku yakin kalau hanya sekedar pacar kau punya."

Athrun menggeleng.

"Kau tidak punya pacar? Pria setampan dirimu?"

Athrun tertawa. "Apakah itu aneh?"

"Tentu saja!" Cagalli spontan menjawab. "Alasan mengapa seorang pria mapan, mandiri, dan tampan masih sendiri adalah, kalau karena bukan pemalas," Cagalli menggantung ucapannya, kemudian merona setelahnya, "pasti karena dia homoseksual."

Athrun tersedak kopinya, kemudian tertawa lepas setelahnya. "Homoseksual? Ya Tuhan!"

Wajah Cagalli benar-benar semerah tomat sekarang. "Kalau bukan karena itu, lantas karena apa?"

"Entahlah," Athrun mengangkat bahu, "coba saja bayangkan kalau aku ini ternyata seorang homoseksual."

Cagalli bergidik.

Hening setelahnya, dan suara tik tok jam dinding terdengar lebih jelas.

"Kau tidak kesepian?" Cagalli memulai kembali.

Athrun terlihat berpikir, kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu persis, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hidup sendirian seperti itu, tidak punya seseorang untuk kau ajak berbagi, itu mengerikan, kau tahu."

Athrun mendengarkan.

"Rasa sepi, adalah pembunuh nomor satu, cara kerjanya lambat, dan bisa membunuhmu dengan perlahan. Hal paling fatal yang terkena dampaknya adalah hatimu.

"Kesepian membuatmu selalu berpikiran negatif, bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada kau sendiri, dan membutakan dirimu dari dunia. Setidaknya, dengan memiliki satu saja teman di sisimu, kau akan merasa tertopang, dan pandanganmu akan lebih terbuka setelahnya."

Athrun tersenyum. "Masuk di akal," katanya, "manusia memang tidak bisa menang dari rasa sepi, iya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," Cagalli tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang hampir membuat Athrun tercekat, "dan kau tidak bisa mengobati rasa sepi dengan hanya bergantung kepada dirimu sendiri, kau harus menemukan seseorang."

Ada sebuah sensasi menggelitik di hatinya saat itu, Athrun tahu ini bukan karena penyakit, melainkan karena suhu di hatinya yang perlahan menghangat. Perbincangan dengan Cagalli seolah memiliki nyawanya tersendiri, tidak seperti dengan kolega ayahnya yang rata-rata bermulut manis namun penuh kepalsuan, jilat sana-sini dan selalu mencari-cari celah untuk mendapat keuntungan. Bercakap-cakap dengan Cagalli adalah sebuah kepuasan tersendiri, dan entah sejak kapan Athrun mulai berpikiran seperti itu.

Yang ia tahu, ia telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

A/N: fiuh, jadi juga... wkwkwk... ini buatmu, Mput xD happy birthday, ya? Wish you all the best dan semoga random-mu berkurang setelah ini :3

Maaf ga jadi bikin canon, aku udah lupa istilah-istilah di gundam SD soalnya -_-

Ga akan panjang, kok, threeshots aja... kadonya diterima, ya?

Jangan ngamuk-ngamuk dulu karena ini pendek, ya? Kan masih prolog. Wkwkwk...

See ya in next chappie XD

Sincerely,

Clarione.


End file.
